Tears
by PuzzlePiecesAndVideoGames
Summary: Near's has a tragic advent.
1. Intro

_**I don't own death note and this was done as part as my GCSE cores work in English. It might suck XD No flames and this is set as near. Thank you. **_

_**I'm new with story writting. I only have this account normally to find writter to turn their stories to comics. ^^ so my writting might be weak and well you get it not so good.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NearxMatt<span>_**

**_Today was like any other day. Until that evening. The pale body lay lifelessly at my feet. The only colour showing was the crimson red of the blood soaking into the gravel beneath my feet. Cold tears. They run freely down my ghostly pale cheeks. Why? I watch the shadowy figure disappear into the trees leaving the innocent soul behind. My mind raced. My feet moved without any command. Running into the darkness..._**

**_I stood in the freezing cold. Hands were neatly stuffed in large endless pockets. Small clouds puffed from my pale lips with each breath; my eyes darted around. Steel gates which were hidden in a mist sat in the distance. The smallest amount of light reflected from the silver bars cutting up parts of the mist with the shinny daggers. This heavenly sight made my senses heighten. I felt a strong, sickly feeling in my gut. Something is going to happen but what I thought to myself._**

**_I stood near the gates for an hour. My pale lips now turned a light blue. My form shivered every time the wind breathed on me. I kept my eyes on the gate. "Click, clop." The sound echoed from behind the bars. I walked towards the gates slowly; eyes wide and hands were shaking in my pockets. I froze. Two figures showed themselves. Their shoes hit the dull, grey ground with each step towards me that they took. The corners of my lips curled up towards the darkened sky. Their eyes look at me coldly. I didn't know why. A weak sound passed my lips as a "hello." But they ignore my welcome; ignoring my existence on this earth. But one stops before he was out of my sight and looked back at me with a blank expression. "Loser" left his voice as a dark snarl. My smile flattened out as I watch the man turn around and leave with the redheaded male that stood next to him. I watched them walk away, I looked down and didn't move again hands in my pockets and the small clouds left me with each breath._**

**_Time passed before my mind finally decided it was time to leave that place. I took a step towards the gates. Tears welded up in my eyes. I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I couldn't control the river. It flows when it wants and dries up when it wishes to. It's not the first time he had called me that but for some reason it hurt more than it should. A quiet wale left my parched mouth. I quickened my steps. Not too later my small, weak body passes the silver gates._**

**_I ran, into the forest. I did not know why the forest. All I knew is I wanted to hide. Hide from everything in this world. I ran behind a large tree. Breathing heavily, I leaned against its strong trunk the tears leaked freely down my cheeks. "Crunch!" I looked around the other side of the tree. My eyes widened at what I see. Chills ran down my spine. I wanted to scream. I tried to look away but I could not. The body was lying in the red substance on the ground. Its red hair spread out like a halo above the man's head. His eyes wide. Emerald green eyes staring towards me. I knew he was dead. I couldn't see the puffs of air leave his lips. I saw the figure behind the scene. His eyes dared me._**

**_I shuffled towards the lifeless body. The tears fell heavier at that point. My ice cold hand gently stroked his still warm cheek the eyes still stared at me. I had to close them. I couldn't stand to see them looking at me like that. I ran my hand over his eye lids. Pulling the thin skin over his eyes. Small whimpers left my throat as the tears slow down. I look at the other. "Why?" I asked. He smirked. I watched his shadowy figure disappear into the trees …leaving the innocent soul behind. My mind races with many questions. My feet move without any command. Running into the darkness..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading this rubbish XD Please comment but remember it's only school work so i was forced to write this. :( anyway no flames... they will only keep me warm. Other than that please be nice ^^<em>**


	2. Part 1

_**I don't own death note. It might suck XD No flames. Thank you. **_

_**I'm new with story writting. I only have this account normally to find writter to turn their stories to comics. ^^ so my writting might be weak and well you get it not so good.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bold = <strong>Thoughts

* * *

><p>Tick. Tock. "Ngh" grumbled a small white haired boy. His plain blanket hiding his tiny form. His body curls up tighter as he rolling on to his side. His blank eyes looking up at the clock as it ticks away the morning. The light cascades into the medium size room as the curtains are throw open by a young man dressed in a pair of black boxers and a bright green shirt. A large mushroom like character sits on his chest as it's crushed by a small man dressed in red with a large mustache, showing clearly against its bright green background.<p>

"Morning" he says in a almost whisper tone as his head turns so his emerald green eyes look at the pale ghost hidden under large blankets. The boy in the bed looks up with big, blank eyes as his robotic like voice echoes around the room with a "morning matt." The red head smiles gingerly at him. "Roger told me to wake you up. He said that you've been sleeping in too much lately near..." He shrugs as he speaks. Near yawns slightly as he moves his petit form out of the soft bed and up on to his feet. His bare feet lightly thudding against the carpeted floor. He moves towards the wardrobe in a slow manner; matt's eyes boring imagery holes into Nears back, expecting him to at least say something. But then again, this is 'the Nate Rivers', known for his lack of social skill and intelligences.

"Can matt please remove his person from my room for awhile as I get ready. I wish not to display myself to Matt." Matt eyes widen, shocked at the fact Nears tiny, emotionless voice fills his ears. Not expecting Near to say anything. A faint blush covers Matt's cheeks as he realises what the other boy had said. He nods, heading for the white door. Near watches him till he's out of sight.

He smiles. He noticed the pale blush on Matt's cheeks.** "Did Matt actually blush because of me?" **Butterflies form in Nears stomach. A deep blush spreads across his normally pale cheeks. **"What's this feeling?" **Confusion fills Nears thoughts as he buttons up his fresh shirt. **"It's probably nothing…" **He slips on the trousers. Forgetting about his underwear. **"I don't need underwear today. I don't have PE so I won't need to change in front of anyone. No one will see so it's safe." **He nods to himself as he checks over, making sure not to forget anything. He exits his room and in to the long and cold corridor.


End file.
